Battle of Love
by YuriChan220
Summary: Black Rock Shoooter and Dead Master live to fight. But they also have the chance to realize their feelings for each other. Slight Mato x Yomi


**Battle of Love**

 **Pairings: Black Rock Shooter x Dead Master, Mato x Yomi**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Black Rock Shooter or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Hello, everyone! My name is Yuri! Boy, 3 years of not writing about this series. Well…as some of the other series I've done in the past, this one's pretty much dead. I think. Not sure. But as I can see, there are no other new stories.**

 **So, I came up with this with a slight Mato x Yomi, cause…why not?**

 **Enjoy~!**

Weapons clash. Sparks go flying. Two figures are as fast as the speed of light, clashing each other's weapons one after another at an empty area that's completely abandoned. Of course it's abandoned...because it's another world.

Black Rock Shooter, the stoic girl with uneven pig-tails, gets in her battle stance, holding her trusty Rock Cannon while facing her adversary: Dead Master, holding her trusty Dead Scythe. She smiles evilly while holding up a clawed hand, motioning her clawed hand to her, beckoning her to come forward.

Rock grits her teeth and aims her cannon, blasting blue bullets at the dark green girl. Dead skillfully jumps high in the air to evade the blasts, jumping from one side to the other and jumping high as she raises her scythe to strike. Rock stops blasting and dodges her strike, making the scythe stick to the ground a little, but Dead successfully pulls it out and charges at Rock, swinging her weapon back and forth. Rock successfully blocks her attacks with her cannon, but is getting pushed toward a wall. Just when Dead unleashes another strike, Rock dive rolls under her legs and kicks Dead Master in the back to get her pinned to the wall.

Dead turns her head, smirking as Rock starts to aim her cannon at her. She jumps to the side and charges at the dark haired girl. Rock starts to jump back, but just barely dodges her scythe as the very tip of it is just inches away from her feet. Holding her cannon weighs her down, sure, but that doesn't stop her from fighting. She's used to it since the very beginning. She won't stop fighting. Rock ducks and dodges each and every swing Dead throws at her, including parrying a few attacks.

Rock tries to hold her ground as she slides back from the large impact of Dead's attacks by blocking them. Then, she jumps back to keep distance as Dead lands on her feet as well. The dark green horned girl just smirks and licks her lips. She's pretty satisfied with the way Rock has performed already. It's like she thirsts for this kind of thing. Rock doesn't care. Gritting her teeth, she grips her cannon and aims it while getting into her battle stance, as if to say, "Come on!"

Dead skillfully spins her scythe rapidly as if it's totally light for a few seconds before gripping it and charging at her. Rock fires her bullets, but all of them miss the horned girl and she closes gaps on the uneven pig-tailed girl, her face just inches close to hers. Rock doesn't have a chance to react when Dead kicks her in the chest hard, sending her flying toward another wall, creating a puff of dust to appear upon impact. It leaves a large dent on the wall as Rock falls on all fours, but just for a bit before she recovers. However, Dead is already flying towards her, so she blocks the attack with her cannon. Both are struggling to push each other and they grit their teeth as they lock eyes on one another.

The dark haired girl doesn't know why, but looking into Dead's eyes makes her feel...attracted to them. Honestly, she's never felt this way before. Just looking into Dead's beautiful, seductive looking emerald orbs just staring back at her azure ones. But just from doing that, Dead smirks as she pushes away Rock, knocking her back and does a double kick to the chest and then doing a backflip afterwards as Rock stumbles back.

Rock can't believe she let her guard down like that and she's mad at herself for it too. Dead is pretty clever today. What's with her? There is no time to think as the horned girl charges at her again, spinning her scythe rapidly. Rock dodges and aims her cannon. However, Dead knocks it way up and peers into the dark haired girl's face, just inches away again. And once again...Rock has found herself staring at the beauty of Dead Master, who is smirking at her with a soft chuckle. No, she will not fall for this again. She uses her cannon to shove the horned girl back and then take a back swing with it to hit Dead on the side, sending her flying across the room to hit a wall, creating a puff of dust.

Dead gets to her feet, gritting her teeth and glaring at Rock. How dare she interfere with her plan? She's going to make her pay. Gripping her scythe, she charges at her, only to get shot by the bullets of Rock's Rock Cannon, most of them hit the ground, creating more and more dust. Actually, it wasn't that Rock is actually aiming at Dead directly. More like creating a distraction for Dead so that it would be impossible to find her.

The horned girl raises her arm to prevent any dust from getting to her eyes as she cautiously looks around. She stays on guard for anything coming at her. Then, when she swiftly turns her head to the left, Rock comes at her and kicks her in the chest, then spins and hits her with her cannon, sending her flying until she lands on the floor, about 15 feet away. As Dead starts to recover from the heavy impact, Rock lands in front of her, aiming her cannon to her chest. However, the dark haired girl seems to hesitate a little. Dead can clearly see that. Rock takes a look at Dead, who tilts her head in confusion just a little. Shouldn't she finish her off right now? What's wrong with her? Though, Rock's emotionless, her arm starts to shake just a little. Dead smirks, seeing this as a chance to take her Rock Cannon and toss it aside. Then, she grabs her arm and pull her close, making Rock's blue eyes widen in surprise. Dead's face is close to hers once again.

Rock feels that her legs are giving up on her and doesn't know why. She just stares at Dead's lovely emerald eyes as the horned girl tosses away her scythe, leaving her only empty handed. She traces her clawed finger across her cheek, giving it a little circular motion before tracing it down toward her neck. Rock can feel it. Dead has her right where she wants her and there's really nothing she can do about it. Dead smiles seductively as she licks the side of her neck, making the dark haired girl's body quiver a little.

She then pulls away to look into Rock's blue eyes, caressing her cheek with her clawed hand. Rock feels like she's in a trance just staring into Dead's beautiful eyes like this. Her hands relax and fall to her sides and her legs completely give up on her, making her fall on them. Dead kneels to her level, stroking the dark haired girl's hair a little while leaning close to her. She has figured out the secret of Rock's weakness. And she's taking advantage of it right now

Cupping both hands to Rock's cheeks, Dead leans in to fully kiss her on the lips. The dark haired girl just lets her smooch her like this. There's nothing else she can do at this point. She's been defeated by Dead Master's seductive strategy by just advancing on her. She slightly opens her mouth, giving Dead the permission to insert her tongue inside it, caress her tongue with hers. That kiss...it feels good somehow. Rock has never felt like this before. Being kissed by her greatest enemy like this? It makes her feel all fuzzy inside.

After the lovely, passionate kiss, Dead pulls away to look into Rock's blue eyes again. She nuzzles her nose against hers with a small smile on her face while closing her eyes, pulls away once again to look at her. Rock stares back, panting a little, realizing what Dead's trying to tell her.

She's in love with her. Dead Master, her greatest enemy, is in love with Black Rock Shooter.

Rock hasn't realized it either, but SHE'S in love with Dead as well, due to the fact that her hesitation to kill her was evident enough. Dead has already figured that out and playfully boops her on the nose. Rock frowns a little before the horned girl embraces her, pulling her close so that her head rests on Dead's bosom. The feeling of the greenette's large bosom has relaxed Rock. It's such a good feeling indeed.

Dead smiles and kisses her new lover on the forehead. From now on, both of them are fighters...and lovers. They can still fight each other, but there is still a time to get affectionate with one another for a break or two. There's no time limit whatsoever as this world is seemingly endless.

 _'Mi...Yomi...Yomi...'_

Mato's hands intertwine with her lover's as they lie in bed, snuggled up together. The soft spoken taller girl opens her eyes and just smiles a gentle smile.

"Can't sleep, Mato?" she giggles.

"I'm too hyped to sleep~"

Yomi playfully boops her smaller girlfriend on the nose. "Probably because of us on our lovely date~?"

"Of course!" Mato says excitedly. "Why wouldn't it~? It was the greatest date ever! That aquarium was the most wonderful thing we've ever been to!"

The dark greenette puts a finger to her own lips, signaling her to quiet down since it's the middle of the night. "Shhh. Now let's get some sleep before we wake up too tired. We've got school tomorrow anyways."

"Awww, come on~" Mato says.

"Ehehe~! I'm serious, Mato."

"Fiiiine..."

Mato tries to go back to sleep, but can't. Yomi knows she's never going to let this down. Scooting closer to her lover, she caresses her cheek and locks lips with hers briefly and pulls away.

"There," she says softly. "Does that motivate you?"

Mato giggles as she kisses back. "That's just what I've been waiting for, Yomi~"


End file.
